1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus that may remove a false color in an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When photographing a subject using a digital photographing device, an image obtained via an image sensor may generally include a false color. False color refers to a color that does not exist in the subject, which however, appears in an output image. Generally, a false color phenomenon may frequently occur around an edge portion. When an edge area includes an achromatic color, the false color phenomenon may be particularly noticeable. The false color may cause a qualitative deterioration in screen quality. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may decrease the false color phenomenon to obtain an image color that is the same or similar to that of the subject.